Since an organic EL panel, an inorganic EL panel, and a planar light emitting panel in which LEDs are disposed in a planar shape emit light in a planar shape, they generate smaller amount of heat per output than that of a point light source and can illuminate a wide range (for example, Patent Document 1). Therefore, in recent years, the organic EL panel, the inorganic EL panel, and the planar light emitting panel are expected as illumination apparatuses that illuminate a food item such as bread or a cultural asset such as a scroll. That is, by using the planar light emitting panel as an illumination apparatus for a food item such as bread or a cultural asset such as a scroll, drying and thermal deterioration of an exhibit can be further suppressed as compared to a case of using a point light source.